A new fault in our stars
by Peetalover777
Summary: Where their love story isn't sick anymore. Where cancer never happens. They are just living their life's the way they should have.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really new to this so I don't really know how my story will turn out but I'm a pretty good writer just kind of really bad at the same time even so please drop a review and tell me what I can do better **

**Disclaimer: John green owns everything I own none of his amazing ideas **

It was mid march my mother became convinced I was utterly depressed. I guess she was almost right. See I wasn't depressed I was just waiting to be happy. I had read before that you only have one chance at happiness and if you miss it, it's gone. So I'm waiting to find that happiness and not waste it. Plus people don't like being friends with depressed kids because they always have to cheer them up. So that means all the kids that know me know I'm "depressed" thus not wanting to be friends. This for me, a shy person, is a wonder gift from god himself. The only thing is my mom doesn't exactly understand that I don't really want friends.

Mom: "Why do you never try to make friends?"

Me: " Because I don't need friends."

Mom:" Hazel?"

Me: " Fine you caught me, I hate people"

Mom: "This is why I signed you up for support group"

Me: " Do I really have to go there its really depressing and spoiler alert I hate it there"

Mom: " Car. Now"

Me: "ughhhhh"

My mom had some time ago sighed me up for this "depressed people" support group where a bunch of kids, with depression, met up and ate stale cookies while talking about their feelings. Sounds fun doesn't it? She drove me to support group which is held in a church back room. The basement or "The heart of Jesus" is where the cancer kids meet up. Their group is probably more depressing then ours. You feel bad at first but then realize its apart of a real sucky life. We get to the church and I start to open the door when my mom stops me "Make some friends okay hazel?" she says. "Not likely" I say as I close my door and head inside. Not even saying good bye. I open the church door and hold it open for a women wheeling in what looks like a cancer kid. He's not looking so hot either. Once they go through the door I close it and head to the back room where some kids have already sat down. I grab some lemonade and a Walmart cookie when I notice him looking at me. A boy with mahogany hair and blue eyes. He's just staring at me. Like he's trying to really hard not to stare but he can't help it. I feel my face turn pink because at my defense I don't exactly look the best. I'm wearing faded jeans that used to be lose but now have grown tight in all the wrong places and a t-shirt with a band I don't even listen to anymore. None the less h was staring at me and nothing else. He finally sat down across from me a next to a kid I knew names Isaac. Isaac was the only person here I would even dare say a word to except we never say words we communicate through sighs and shrugs and slight nods. It works for us. Patrick the 40 year old guy that runs the whole support group sits and that means the whole thing is starting. He recounts for the thousand time his depressing life and how he was clinically depressed and how his life sucks. I tune him out and finally stare back at the boy. He hasn't broken his stare since I've sat down. I didn't mind though because he was to put it lightly, hot. Its creepy when a creepy person stares at you but when a hot boy stares. That's something else. He finally broke the staring competition when Isaac starting talking. He then looked back at me when he realized Isaac wasn't talking about him. I flicked up my eye brow silently asking if I had won and he just shrugged looked back at Isaac. I had finally started to listen to what he was saying. "yeah everything is getting better at home but Augustus makes it pretty nice to be living" he says motioning to the boy who now had a name. Isaac finally shut up and let Augustus go because it was his turn to talk. "My name is Augustus Waters" he says. "And how are you feeling Augustus" Patrick asks. "Oh me I'm grand". The rest of the support group went by rather quickly and soon im back outside waiting for mom's car to resurface. As I wait someone grabs my arm when I realize its that boy named Augustus Waters.

I stare at him as I he will fade away at any given moment. "Hi" I say unsure of why he would be grabbing my arm. "Hello nameless person" he says and that's when I realize I've never even talked until now. "I'm hazel" I say. "What's your full name" he says. "Hazel Grace Lancaster" I say back to him. "Well hazel grace it's nice to meet you" he says as he flashes a smile that's almost too big for his face. "As to you " I say laughing. That's when he pulls out a pack of cigarettes He takes one out of the pack and puts it between his lips. He puts the pack back in his pocket where I'm guessing the lighter is but he never takes one out. "Are you going to light it?" I say even thought I'm disgusted by cigarettes. "No I never have" he says smiling that goofy smile again. "It's a metaphor see you put the killing thing between your teeth but you don't give it the power to do its killing". He's smart. I like smart. "Well Augustus today you have thoroughly impressed me but I must be on my way" I say I see my mom's car coming. "You remind me of 2006 Natalie Portman from "V For Vendetta" ever seen it? "No". "Well you must" "Okay well I'm free later this week if you want to-" "No like right now". At this point mom was almost at the curb me and Augustus were standing on. "But you could be an axe murderer for all I know" I say. "That I could hazel grace" He says laughing. Mom was now waiting a few feet away from where me Augustus are standing and she's just watching me. "Mom" I shout. "Yeah" "I'm going to Augustus Waters's house I'll be back before ten I have my phone" She nods and drives away but not before shouting that she loves me. Augustus leads me to his black car and he opens the door for me. He starts the car up and we start to head down the road. Let me tell you he's an awful driver. He can never stop or start the car normally and its starting to make me nauseous. But we get to his house just in time for his parents to invite me to stay for dinner. It's not like I can decline so I politely say yes. Augustus shows me his room in the basemen which Is imprecisely full of trophies for what seems to be basket ball. He grabs the movie from his little movie shelf and we head upstairs to watch it because Augustus's dad made a fuss about us being in the basement alone together. So he popped it into the TV upstairs and we watched it. We sat on separate ends of the couch and I did the whole middle school thing where you put your hand half way and the other persons hand is supposed to meet yours. Except his didn't meet mine. He was to engrossed in the movie to really care. Almost because right before the dramatic end he put his pinky on mine but only for about thirty seconds because then his parents brought us dinner and we ate on the couch. After the movie was down Augustus went back down stairs to put the movie back and I followed him. "What's your favorite book?" he asked randomly as he was searching for something. I immediately said to him "An Imperial Affliction" because it was one of the best books in the world. "Sounds boring but I'll try to read it in the meantime please hazel read this amazing book spin off of my favorite video game "The price of dawn"." "Call me after you finish it okay?" "Okay" I agreed and then we went upstairs. I said thank you and good bye to his parents and then we were back in his car. We were back in my house in 20 minutes flat. I was just about to shut the door when he said "Aren't you going to ask for my number so you can call, me when you are done" he said. "I bet you already wrote it into the book" he just smiled and I shut the door. I waved as he drove away and then went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for merely glancing at my story. It means a lot to me and I literally cried when I had 48 views. Now I have 158 which made me feel amazing thank you so much and please tell me what I can do better. Because if something about my writing is off please tell me because I probably wont figure it out on my own. Also this chapter is a little shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of John Greens wonderful ideas**

Once I head back down too my room I open my laptop and look up Augustus. Everyone must know this kid because his face book is packed with memories of parties to past girlfriends which I admitally stalked. None of them seem super exciting just normal people. Except for one I found. Her name was Caroline Mathers. She was very different from the others. She seemed like she was just different. That's when I realize that she and I look almost like twins. Our sharp jaw lines and big cheeks. Our eyes were almost the same shade of brown. That's where the similarity stops. She has a darker skin tone, probably Italian or something and her hair is brown and wavy. Mines the complete opposite. Mines light brown with a page boy hair cut. She's gorgeous and I'm well me. Then I see all the comments on all of her recent pictures. "We miss you everyday Caroline god you were amazing." "Caroline please come back we all miss you." They were all the same condolences but nobody speaks about what happened. She seems to have just disappeared. I close my laptop and take The Price of Dawn from my night stand and open to the first page. An hour later I am entirely engrossed with the story. It may not be anything like An Imperial Affliction but I have to admit Augustus was right. This is an astounding book. I also like the fact that he gave it to me. That's probably why I loved it a lot. I finished the book In two days. I waited to call Augustus though. I didn't think he wanted to be bothered by me. But none the less the next day I went outside and called him. He picked up on the third ring. "Hazel grace" he said in his deep voice. "Hey" I say. "So I'm guessing that you have finished the price of dawn" he says with excitement. "I have and have you finished AIA" say. "That I have not but I'm almost to the end" he says. "Then you should get reading" I say "So I shall" he says and then hangs up without another word. A week passes. I start to get nervous that maybe he had forgotten about me. So I go about life but with my phone in my hand at all times. He calls me on Sunday while I'm eating dinner. I couldn't pick it up because we have a strict no phones at the dinner table. So I let it ring as I ate as fast as I could. My parents never even glanced my way. They were too engrossed in a conversation that I didn't bother to listen to. I excused myself from the table and went outside. I lay out on my backyard porch and called Augustus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much to the people who have faved this story and to everyone that followed it. It means a lot and please drop by and give me a review to tell me if my writing sucks or is okay (pun intended) anyways thanks so much**

**Disclaimer: I own none of John Green's amazing ideas and or characters **

"Hazel grace" he answers after the third ring. "Hey" I say. "That's all you can say after I just read your book, a measly "hey" oh hazel grace that simply won't do." "So you finished it?" I asked. "Finished it? I've re-read that thing twice now trying to figure out how you could have given me a faulty copy" he says. "Faulty copy?" what does this boy mean. "Yes for some unknown reason you decided to give me the copy you have that's missing the last chapter." "Augustus" I say laughing" "What?" he says. "That's how the book ends" I say as I almost cry laughing. "WHAT?" he exclaims. That's when I hear wailing on Augustus's line. "Augustus are you okay?" I ask. "Me? I'm grand, I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up my friend" he exclaims but I still hear crying on the other end. "Then who's crying?" I ask him because I simply can differ any more if it's secretly him or one of his friends. "That would be Isaac" he says and now it clicks. I knew the wailing wasn't him but I also knew that nobody should ever being crying that loud and that hard. It's unhealthy, More or less unnatural. "Um is he okay?" I ask. "Not really but you should see for yourself" he says then I can hear him yelling to Isaac. "Isaac would support group hazel make this better or worse, Isaac focus on me, Isaac focus" I hear him say. I also don't hear an answer from Isaac which is kind of concerning me. "Hazel Grace do you think you could find yourself at my house say in twenty minutes?" he asks. "I guess so". "Grand I'll see you then" he says then the line goes dead.

So I get off my porch and start to get ready. I go to my room and decided that I'm going to try to look nice for Isaac. I like a girl who can say you know what my friend is having a mental break down and violently sobbing but gosh darn it I'm going to wear a dress. So I put on a yellow dress. It goes just past the knees and makes me look fuller. I put on a light coat of makeup and grab my mom's car keys from the keys dish. I get into the car and head to Augustus's house. I get there in 15 minutes because I may or may not have been speeding but that doesn't matter. I knock on the door and Augustus dad answers. "Hello Hazel" Mr. Waters says before I hear another sob from the basement.

"Mrs. Waters she uh had to take a drive the noise was a bit to much" he says and Isaac yells again. Mr. Waters rubs is temples. "They're downs stairs" he says. "Thanks" I nod and head down the stairs. I see Augustus and Isaac sitting in gaming chairs staring at the TV. They seem to be playing a video game and Isaac seems to be sucking at it. I'm not to perceptive in the video game world but I can tell because Isaacs side of the split screen keeps Turing all red with human organs and he TV saying game over, raptly. Finally Augustus noticed me standing by his unmade bed. "Hazel Grace" he says still concentrating on the screen. "Augustus Waters" I answer back. He pauses his side of the screen and looks at me.

"Hazel Grace you look stunning" he says. "I only wish Isaac would look at me to see how beautiful I look" I say putting emphasis on the beautiful part. He wails again. "Isaac and his girlfriend are no longer an item" he says. I have seen Isaacs girl friend precisely once in the time that I've known him. She was way out of his league but they seemed happy. I remember seeing them after support group. They were on the side of the church practically sucking each other's faces off. They also kept mumbling always to each other which I never really got. They seemed happy though. Really genuinely happy to be together. I guess something erupted in the relationship though because Isaac was sitting here making inhuman sounds. "Isaac you want to talk about it" I say as I walk toward him and lean by him just so that he could see my face and the TV screen.

"He hasn't talked in two hours" Augustus says finally pausing the game. Isaac groans and leans back in his chair. "She said she couldn't handle it" Isaac says. "She couldn't handle the promise of always" he tears up again. No offense to him but I have never seen a man cry so much over a breakup. Not even in the over dramatic soap operas they make. "She was supposed to keep that promise don't you think hazel if it was true love shouldn't she have kept that promise" he says. "Actually I don't really believe in true love. He looks astounded by my answer. "Well I do and I believe that it should at least last as long as you life does and after the story should die with you" he says and that's when he gets up and starts kicking the gaming chair. I move out of the ways and over by Augustus who has moved onto his bed. "Good Isaac right kick the shit out the chair" he says and Isaac does.

Then Isaac grabs a pillow and starts screaming into it and punching it with a ferocity that even scares me a bit. That's when Augustus intervenes. "Dude you've gotta break something pillows don't break" Augustus says and hands Isaac a basketball trophy. "I've been meaning to tell my dad I hate basketball and I guess now's just as good as whenever" and then he nods to Isaac telling him to break the trophy. And break it he does. "Now that book" he says finally turning to me. "Welcome to the torture of reading An Imperial Affliction" I say. "You know there is an unwritten agreement between author and reader on how to end a book and not really giving us an end is kinda violating that contract" he says. "I know right I mean I get it Anna dies or whatever but it would be nice to know was happens to everyone else and yeah" I say realizing that he is not really listening. "Hold on" he says. He walks over to Isaac who is now sitting in a pile of basket ball trophy shrapnel. Augustus pulls him up and he sits by me wiping his tears. "Better?" Augustus asks. "No" Isaac answers. "That's the thing about pain" Augustus tells Isaac but is staring at me "it demands to be felt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and the suggestions It really makes me feel amazing also not eon this chapter since they don't have cancer I had to change the dialogue a little bit and the scenes may be a little different and I apologize for that in advance also if you have any comments just drop by and give me a review its greatly appreciated. Any ways I just wanted to say thank you all so much**

**Disclaimer: I own none of John Green's amazing ideas and or characters **

I left soon after because it was getting late. The car ride was a long one because all I could think about was Augustus waters. His crooked smile, his muscular arms, It's a silly though but I kept thinking and picturing me and him in our mid thirties with two kids smoking unlit cigarettes. I know it won't happen but sometimes it's nice to indulge in the thoughts that wont matter.

I get home and scolded for being out fifteen minutes after curfew. I got so agitated that I told my mom not to worry I didn't drink because I thought I might be pregnant. That's a lie of course being first of all I don't go to parties and two I'm a virgin. My mom knew it was a sarcastic joke but she still was pist. I was shocked I didn't get a mouth full of soap. I mean she's never done that before but still, anything is possible with my parents. After the scolding I went to my room and got onto my laptop. It was still on Augustus's page.

Once I saw his profile picture I got this warm feeling inside like a giant gaping hole has just be partially filled. It may be silly to think that he could one day love me but crazy things happen in a crazy world. I look at a couple more pictures and finally shut it down and went to bed. Still having fresh memories of trophy shrapnel.

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. I went to school. I was a junior. Augustus and Isaac went to the other high school because mine was too small to fit as many high schoolers as our town had so they built a new one and shipped half over. I texted him in the middle of forensic science when the teacher was thirty minutes into a sixty minute lecture.

Me: Class is sucky today how's Isaac?

Augustus: Still feeling like shit

Me: You need to take him out some where

Augustus: Like where a strip club?

That made me laugh pretty hard even in the middle of class. Everyone noticed except or our apparently deaf teacher. I put my phone away and listened but not really to the lecture.

Once I got home went into my room and called Augustus. We really only talked about AIA, but it was still nice to talk to him. It made me feel really sucky to because he's just so perfect I mean why does he have to like me. It makes me feel like I have to live up to these unseen standards. We talked until I get called for dinner.

There's this big window in front of my dinner table and it shows my back yard and all I can do is stare out at it. All I can stare at is this really depressing swing set that my dad built for me when I was little. It just sits there and its really making me feel sad because the wind Is pushing the swings up just slightly and it hurts to think that one day that swing set isn't going to be there. That someone else is going to be living in this house. That one day everything will be gone and body is going to remember anybody. Where one day I'm going to be forgotten and its really makes me sad.

I eat and excuse myself from the table. I go to bed early that night. I dream of the swing set. It was where I was a little girl swinging and then my now self came and sat on the other swing and we just stare at each other, one thinking of where to play next and the other of how nobody will remember anybody. It just goes on and on and finally I wake up at three not being able to sleep any longer.

I know that sleep is inevitable so I get ready for school. It five once I have gotten all ready so I just sit and wait for my mom to make breakfast. She makes it at round five forty five and I eat most of it before I go and wait for the bus. I go through all of my classes thinking of that stupid swing set and that damn dream not being able to forget any of it. Once I finally end my classes and go home I look at the swing set from the window. That's when I grab my phone and go outside. I sit on the one of two swings and call Augustus.

"Hazel grace" he says after the third ring. "Hey" I say tearing up. I can't put my finger on the problem but right now I'm just feeling really sucky and Augustus is the only person who doesn't make me feel sucky. "Hazel Grace you sound partially sad" he says. "Well I kinda am I'm just feeling really sucky and this swing set that I'm sitting on is making me feel really sad, and it's just a really bad day and the sky is not making things any better" I say."Well Hazel Grace I must see this sad swing set I'll be over in twenty" he says then hangs up.

I'm still sitting on the swing set as I watch him climb over our fence. "Hazel Grace your front door seems to be locked" he says and he takes a seat right next to me on the opposing swing. "Yeah sorry" I say staring at the ground. "Hazel I know this swing set is super depressing but what's wrong you seem sulky" he says. "I've just been thinking about oblivion" I say. That's when he puts his arm around me and we start to gently swing. "Tell me about it" he says. "What?" I ask. "Tell me what you think of oblivion" he says now staring me in the eyes. "It's just we are all going to be forgotten and we are all going to die and we don't know when it's going to happen and…." I say trailing off because I don't want to finish the horrid thought. "And…" he proceeds. "We are all metaphorically sick with life and there is no cure and it just sucks" I finally say.

"God I love you" he says after a while. "Augustus do-" I say then he cuts me off. "No I love you hazel grace and I'm not going to deny myself the pleasure of saying true things to beautiful people" he says. "Augustus" I say leaning into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay Hazel Grace" he whispers into my ear. We sit there for hours. I see my mom through the window making dinner so Augustus and I go inside and eat some casserole. Once we finish we go back outside and sit on a blanket that I grabbed on our way out. We watch the sun set and the stars emerge from the night sky. Once the stars start to really shine I start to doze off in Augustus's arms and before I finally fall asleep he whispers something in my ear. "It's a good life Hazel Grace" and then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry guys I know I haven't updated a while I've just had really bad writer block lately. Also to be honest I was re watching most of the episodes of my favorite show House of Anubis lol. Don't judge anyways so this chapter is a little intense and I know it how it ends a little weirdly but I'm going to tie that in later in the story. Also if anybody has any ideas for the next chapter that I could tie into the already sort of made plot It would really help me. Also please stop by and tell if you liked or hated my story and if your hated it well then I don't know why you would be on chapter five. Anyways thanks so much guys your support really helps me. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of john greens amazing ideas**

I dreamt of stars. It was amazing; I dreamt I was just looking at stars. Like there was nothing else but me and the sky. Then my alarm decided to ruin it. I shut it off and then bolted upright because last time I checked I was outside with Augustus Waters watching the stars. I was sitting in my bed still in my clothes from last night. I sighed and got up to get ready for my classes. That's when I noticed a paper on my night stand.

My dearest Hazel Grace,

I am very sorry I had to leave you last night but your parents came out after you fell asleep and politely kicked me out after I carried you here. I just wanted to tell you last night was amazing and the only star I noticed was you. I also wanted to tell you that yes we are all metaphorically sick with life and yes there is no cure, But let me tell you, it is far from sucking.

- Yours forever Augustus Waters

God he was amazing. I got ready and I was soon sitting at my dining room table eating eggs on toast. I couldn't stop smiling all that day because I kept thinking "Forever Yours". He just makes me feel more amazing that I probably deserve to feel. Once I got home I became even happier because I realized it was Friday and that meant that Augustus and I could have another night under the stars. This time without my parents "politely kicking" him out. I went to my room and waited for Augustus to call me. In fact I was still awaiting his call when I heard a knock on the door. I want down stairs and looked through the window to see who it was.

My smile widened. On my front porch was the one and only Augustus Waters with tulips and a picnic basket. I stopped staring and open the door. Augustus Looks at me and smiles while handing me the tulips. "Hazel Grace would you want to go on a picnic with me? He says. I smile the biggest smile I can manage and say yes. I walk inside quickly to put the tulips in a vase and to write a note to my parents. I put the tulips in my room in a little vase and quickly change out of sweats and into a faded blue dress.

I deem myself ready after I brush my hair and put on some vans. I walk back to the kitchen where I write my parents a small note telling them I have my cell phone and that I'm with Augustus. Once I finish my small note I walk back to the door where Augustus is still patiently waiting for me. "Hazel Grace are you ready?" He asks as I shut and lock my door. "Only if you deem so" I say giggling. He chuckled to. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. What a gentleman. He gets in the driver's seat and shuts his door.

"Seat belts Hazel Grace because I would rather not jerk you forward to much" he says as he buckles himself into he car. "You don't have to tell me twice" I say buckling myself into the seat as well. He starts the car and backs out of my driveway. Needless to say he didn't hit my trash can this time. He hit my neighbors. They're mean people anyways.

We start down the road to the destination that is still is a mystery, to me at least. Augustus Waters driving has needless to say not gotten better since our last drive. I think he has road anxiety or something because there is always this fear in his eyes when he stops at a stop sign. Or light. Or anywhere. "Augustus are you okay" I ask him getting generally concerned. "Me oh Hazel Grace I'm grand" He says not very convincingly. I think he realizes that I could tell he was lying because he eventually pulls into a little ditch on the side of the road.

He turns off the car and finally looks at me. "Two years ago" he says to me. "What Augustus that doesn't-"I say before he cuts me off. "Two years ago my girlfriend was killed because of me" he finally says. "Augustus" I say putting my hand on his. He doesn't grab it but he doesn't reject it either. He takes a deep breath and looks at the sky through the windshield.

"She was talking to me and I got distracting listening to her" He says. "I just barely made a stop sign when this drunken guy rams into the side of the car that she sat on" he says with tears in his eyes. "Right before it happened she looked at me like she knew it would be the last time and she just smiled this really sweet smile and then a second later she's in my arms no-not breathing and I-I couldn't do-do anything to save her" He says breaking down right there in the car.

He starts hitting the steering wheel. "I should have died she didn't deserve it" He says. "Augustus w-was her name Caroline mathers?" I ask tearing up because I hate seeing him broken down and crying. "How'd you-"He says but I interrupt him. "I was looking at your page a couple days ago you still had some pictures of her" I say feeling guilty because well I was kind of stalking his personal life.

We just sat there in silence that wasn't awkward but painful. It hurt me a lot when Augustus wiped his tear soaked cheeks and when he looked at me. That's when I broke down. I didn't know why I did but I did. I just felt so guilty for looking at Augustus' page and then asking him why he had trouble driving. It pained me the most though to know that I did this.

I made him cry and I caused him this and that was the problem. I don't like hurting people and no one really should but I really do hate hurting people. I also cry when other people cry so you can just imagine how I was with Augustus. Except Augustus just stopped crying and now he was holding me to his chest in an awkward way. I say this because we are hugging in his car in between the center console and it wasn't exactly comfortable but more so comforting.

"Its not your fault" I whisper and he just nods into my shoulder. After a while we both calm down. I realized that we had been there for a good three hours just crying. Augustus finally gaining his composure gave me a crooked smile and started the car. "Off we go" He says as If nothing had just pull out of the ditch and head off into capital S Somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who's stayed with this story im so sorry ive had a lot of things going on lately and ive also been procrastinating. Also i wanted to address in this chapter i could not find the email Augustus got from Vanhouten and since i don't have the book with me i had to do that. Please if you have it PM it to me because i feel bad about it not being there. Also please comment more because i feel like i could do a lot of things better but if you guys wont tell me then i wont know what to do better. Thats confusing but anyways sorry about the late and short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own non of John Greens Aming ideas**

As we were driving Augustus was telling me about Caroline. I learned that she was indeed Italian and that she and him meet at some pizza place that he doesn't remember the name of. I liked hearing about Caroline. I don't really know why but it felt like we were resurrecting her from the grave. That every word we spoke she came just a little closer to being almost alive. It's a self indulging thought yes but I liked it. I felt like me and Augustus were making a change.

As I was in depth with my thoughts Augustus came to another stop. I thought something was wrong again so I turned to face him. Except he wasn't there he was on the other side of the car opening the door for me. I thanked him then stepped out into what seemed like a movie scene. We were parked at a little lake in what looks like the only spot you could park. Except no one else was there.

I think Augustus could tell I was confused because he finally spoke. "My dad's side of the family owns some of holiday park because our ancestors or whatever helped make it so this is all private property" He says. I'm still in shock because I didn't even know that holiday park had another lake. It was small yes but still shocking. "It's beautiful Augustus" is all I can muster. "I was hoping you'd say that" He says and he turns me around to look at him "I have a surprise for you" he whispers in my ear.

He goes to the back of the car and grabs and blanket in one hand and in the other is a basket. He walks right past me and puts the blanket close to the water. He sits down with the basket and I follow in suit. Once we get settled he pulls out two peanut butter sandwiches and hands one to me. "So a picnic on a lake this is a pretty good surprise" I finally say to him. "That's not the surprise" he says while pulling a piece of paper out his pocket.

"Dear Mr. Waters"

"Augustus Waters what are you doing I say" as the gears start to turn "Well I found Peter Vanhoutens Assistances email so I emailed her to forward it to him an-" I jumped onto him before he could finish. "Augustus KEEP READING" I practically shout in his face as I get off of him. He continues.

"Dear Mr. Waters I thank you for your electronic correspondence" He keeps going and I keep listening. Every single one of Peter Vanhoutens words sounded perfect with Augustus voice. He finished the email and I sat there in awe. "Augustus" I say in shock. "Could I maybe have his email.." the words barely escaped my lips before he said "Check your mail when you get home" is all he says. I hug him again because that's all I can do. Words don't do this feeling justice. So I'm just going to say I'm really really happy about it all.

It was getting late so we packed up the picnic and headed home. Augustus seemed more at ease now. Like telling me about Caroline helped him almost cope with it. Once we got to my house we sat in the car with a calm non awkward silence. "You're the best" Is all I say to him. "Hazel Grace you don't think I know this" He says wiggling his eyebrows. This makes me laugh which also in the end makes Augustus laugh because of my snorting.

After our little laugh Attack I faced Augustus. "Thank you Augustus really you don't realize how much this means to me" I say as I kiss his cheek and open the door. "I think I can" he barely whispers. I say my thank you to him and then shut the car door. I walked inside to a note on the counter. "Went out for dinner" is all it said with a little heart. No doubt my mother's handwriting.

I walk into my room and changed into sweats. I then got onto my laptop and looked at my email and sure enough there was one from Augustus. All that was there were the link and a little heart. That boy. So that's when I started to compose my email to Vanhouten. It wasn't anything special just my never ending thanks for being Alive and for writing the book.

Though I've never had cancer I think he got it all right. It seemed like he did. It seemed like he almost knew o much for comfort. Like all of it wasn't just for research. I just couldn't get that thought out of my head. I was still thinking about when I fell asleep. Dreaming of my waters, my Augustus Waters


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of John Greens Amzing Ideas **

I woke up the next day to my phone buzzing the hectic glow. That meant Augustus was calling me. I picked up the phone and heard heavy breathing. "Augustus" I say getting up from bed and putting on my shoes/slippers. I just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hazel Grace" he says still breathing heavily. "Augustus what the hell is going on" I say finally grabbing the keys to the car and walking outside, but instead of noticing my car I notice Augustus with a phone to his ear running towards my house. He finally put the phone down realizing I hung up and noticed him. He smiled his Augustus waters crooked smile.

I run to and meet him halfway there. "Hazel Grace" he says finally gaining his composure. "Why you are here at"I check my phone to see the time"7 am". "Well that's a very funny story Hazel grace and I'm sure you'd love to hear it but I'm guessing that you would much rather see it for yourself" he says gesturing to my car keys. "Tell me on the way"I say getting into the passenger seat and handing him the keys. He walked to his side and got in.

Soon we were backing out of the driveway when he hits the neighbors trash can again. "You really hate them don't you" I say laughing. "What me no never he says driving away before they can see what he did. "Alright so what is so special that you had to run to my house and not even call me for" I ask him. "Its Isaac" is all Augustus says as he pulls into his driveway.

"Oh shit" is all I honestly have to say before he nods his head. We both run into the house and down into the basement where Isaac is on Augustus bed crying his eyes out "Isaac Hazels here" Augustus says softly. Isaac just nods his head slowly and gets up. He then walks over to me and hugs me in an uncomfortable bear hug. "Isaac what's wrong" I say as I finally hug him back. "Monica" he says and he stops crying into my shoulder.

He lets go so he can tell the story. "She wanted to meet up for coffee to talk things over and so I agreed" he says. I can already tell what's going to happen. "I got to the place where she wanted to meet up and I say here with another guy kissing in the back of the shop" he says letting a tear slip. "I started to walk out but she saw me and she came over and introduced me to Chad and I learned they had been dating since October" he says. "We started dating in October" he finally whispers.

That bitch first broke Isaac's heart and then told him she was cheating the whole time. "Hazel Grace do you happen to have five dollars" Augustus says out of the blue. "Uh I think so" is all I say before Augustus runs upstairs telling us to follow him. We follow him to his car can get in. "Okay now Augustus WHAT THE HELL" Isaac says then yells. "Hazel look up the directions to the nearest store with eggs" Is all Augustus says as he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

No trash cans were hit this time. "Um okay" I say looking up a gas station five miles down the road. "Okay now really Augustus what are we doing" I ask him as we start driving away from his house. "We are going to go buy eggs" he says. Then I start to finish the puzzle. "We're egging her house?" Isaac asks Augustus finally getting what Augustus was insinuating.

"Well more specifically her car but we can take some shots at her house if you want" he says as we pull into the Gas station. "Hazel will you be a wonderful person and go buy is say 3 cartons of eggs" He asks as I'm already getting out of the car. "With pleasure" I say. I go into the gas station and look for the eggs. I find them and take 3 cartons from the back. The farther back they are the older they will be and the smellier they'll get. I purchase the eggs and walk out to the car.

I get in and see that Augustus is teaching Isaac how to not smoke as I sit there laughing because Isaac kind of looks like a Bad ass with a cigarette in his mouth. Augustus turns around after a while and starts the car. "Okay buddy" Augustus says as he smiles toward Isaac through the mirror. "Where does it live" he says. Me and Isaac both laugh at how Augustus refuses to use its name.

"Turn here" Isaac says multiple times until we end up in a small calldasack in a huge neighbor hood. Augustus parks and I hand them both a carton of eggs. "Alright I've got the house you two get her car" I say to both of them and they nod. "ALRIGHT BOYS GO GO GO" I scream and we all run out of the car. Her car was in the drive way and before I could even open my carton her car was being pelted.

"Hazel" Augustus says as he throws another egg. "Yeah" I say as I hit a window and her front door. "I think these eggs are a little expired" Augustus says as he plugs his nose and throws his last egg. Isaac nods and plugs his nose. They're both out of eggs. "That's what makes this fun I say as I throw my last egg at what I think is her window. Except it doesn't hit it. At the last second the window opened and the egg flew in. I heard a huge scream and I girl who I'm presuming is "it" stands at the window egg dripping off her shirt. "Isaac?" she says as we all run into the car. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL HAZEL" Isaac screams as we drive off from her house and back onto the main roads. "You're welcome" I say as Augustus turns up the radio and the hectic glow pours through the speakers.


	8. Chapter 8

So ive been grounded. Just had to state that so no one thinks i ditched the story i would never do that. Just saying anyways. Thank you guys so much for the nice comments and all of the reads it means a lot. Also i put this up on watt pad just because and if you guys could give it some love on there that would make me feel awesome. On there its called "A New Fault Amist Our Stars" anyways thank you so much and as always leave me comments about this and other ideas.

**Disclaimer: I own none of john greens amazing ideas**

He emailed me back. There is an email from peter Vanhouten in my inbox. What the hell has my life turned to. I open it. "My dearest hazel". After I read the email I called the two people I care most about besides my family. Augustus and Isaac. They'll be over in 10. I might be hyperveiniling by then. Peter Vanhouten just freaking said I could come to Amsterdam.

I curled up into a ball on my bed and screamed into a pillow. My mom then proceeded to walk into my room in just a towel screaming "HAZEL WHAT THE-". She was interrupted by Augustus and Isaac walking in. They then promptly covered their eyes and both said that they didn't see anything. My mom was so flustered she couldn't speak so she left my room. In the middle of my panic attack. Thanks mom love you to.

"So this just got awkward" Augustus says as he picks up AIA. "You could say that again" Isaac says. "Okay so this just got-"he stops after he sees me curled up on my bed. "Hazel not to be rude of anything but you look a little what's the word Isaac" he says turning to his best friend. "I believe its beautifully miserable" He says looking at Isaac. "Nice word choice" he says then he gets serious and sits down next to me.

"Hey" I say absent idly staring at my wall. I must look like I'm going insane. "Hey" He says. "You okay Hazel" Isaac says sitting at my feet. "No" I say. "I'm perfect" I finish and boy of them get this really weird look. "If you feel up to it want to tell us" Augustus asks me as he starts rubbing my shoulder. I don't want him to stop but I have to reach for my laptop.

Once I grab it and sit back next Augustus he leans over my shoulder. I wake up the laptop. It's still on the email. He reads it. Then it becomes his turn to look what's the word, beautifully miserable. "Augustus" Isaac says and I hand him the laptop. He reads the email but he doesn't really react. How could he he's never even read the book much less obsessed over the author. "Okay" he says, "So this Amsterdam guy invited to his house, does this concern anyone else"

He asks Augustus and I. Augustus looks around my room and finally sees what he's searching for. He gets up walks to my desk grabs the book and sits back down. He hands it to Isaac. "Not just anybody Isaac" Augstus says as he points to the Author on the title. "Oh" Isaac says. "Yeah" I finally say. "How am I going to get you Amsterdam Hazel Grace" Augustus asks me.

I laughed. "We aren't going to Amsterdam Augustus it just can't happen" I tell him and his eyes light up. "Yes we can" He says and now I'm confused. "We can sneak onto a plan and go there for a week its simple really" He says and I frown a little. I thought he was being serious. "We will find a way hazel I promise" He says and takes the book back from Isaac. He opens to a page and begins reading to me.

"Conjoiner rejoinder poisoner concealer revelator. Look at it, rising up and rising down, taking everything with it."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Water," the Dutchman said. "Well, and time."

And that's when I realized I was tired. I listen to Augustus read. I think Isaac leaves something about work. He took Augustus car so he wont be leaving me anytime soon. Right as I'm about to fall asleep he stops reading. "Why'd you stop" I ask him then add "You okay". "Yeah I'm okay" he says but I can tell he's tired to because he starts to ramble.

"You know Hazel grace the word okay is weird because we use it so much of the time that it almost losses its meaning you know. It's like people are truly forgetting the meaning of the word okay. It's not fair. I want to make sure that people remember this word and that the meaning is never forgotten and-" then he stops and looks at me. "Maybe okay can be our always Hazel Grace"

Now I'm fully awake. I decide that he's right. That okay shouldn't be the forgotten term word of the future. So now as I sit here with him half asleep I decide to tell him the words that explain everything.

"Okay?" I ask him even though I know the response.

"Okay."

That's when I fall asleep dreaming once again of my waters. My Augustus Waters.

I wake up and its almost midnight. Augustus left. But not without a note on my typed into my laptop drafts.

My dearest Hazel Grace-

I'm very sorry for rambling on and on about the word okay. Some reason it just felt right to give it just a bit more mean if tonight but I want to tell about what I really wanted to say to you but I couldn't. I wanted to tell you so bad that I'm going to get you to Amsterdam but I cant because I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want you to hate me. I just you to be happy. So just know that without a doubt that I'm going to do whatever is in my power to get you to him. To get your answers that you have wanted more than anything. I'll give you the best gift ever Hazel grace. "Okay?"

"Okay." I whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the way i got them to get to ****Amsterdam****was really expected and not at all exciting but hey i had to figure out some type of way right. Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys I uploaded a new one-shot story about tfios. Also i know i ****haven't****updated in a while its because i got grounded again and im really sorry. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what you guys thing because it really does mean a lot to me when someone tells me what i did wrong because it means they paid attention. Anyways that was my rant now to the story...**

"Augustus you cant just take me to Amsterdam" I tell him as we sit in his car. We are parked back at the little lake but its mid evening not midnight. "And whys that Hazel Grace" he asks me. Now hes looking at me. Shit I know I don't stand a chance under his gaze.

"Because first of all where are you getting money for a hotel and plane tickets" I ask him once again except this time his gaze softens and he whispers to me "Oh about that". He got onto his phone and after a moment he hands it to me. "Read it" he says. So I read it. Its turns out its an email from Peter Van Houtens assistant.

Dear Augustus

I see that this dilemma is quite alarming considering that Peter wants to meet you both so bad. He has agreed to pay for your plane tickets plus a spare one for either of your parents. He has also paid in advance to place you and your Hazel Grace in one of Amsterdam's greatest hotels. I hope to god you and Hazel Grace can both make it here. It would be an honor to meet you both.

Signed by her email. "Augustus" I whisper so that I think he can't hear me but he does. "Yeah?"

"WE'RE GOING TO AMSTERDAM" I shout to his face and immediately hug him. He hugs back tighter than I expected. He finally lets go giving me access to air.

We are going to Amsterdam

We are flying across the country to meet my author.

What is this life.

We keep sitting on his car except now we are discussing plans for Amsterdam.

"We can visit the Anne frank house when we first get there then the next day peter Van Houten" I say but he disagrees immediately. "Hazel Grace once we get there we're sleeping" he says but then adds "I mean not in the same bed because that would be irresponsible".

I laugh and then start snorting. Augustus doesn't laugh though. "What's so funny?" he asks genuinely confused. "I don't know just the fact that you had to add that we would not be sleeping together" I say finally gaining my composure. "What's so funny about us sleeping together" he says becoming serious. "Just how ridiculous it is because we're just friends" I say the words and immediately regret them all.

I know how Augustus feels about me and I probably just crushed all of his hope. So that's when finally say to him "I mean for now" and you could practically see the excitement in his eyes. Theres a pleasant silence that follows our conversation. I like it when we are just sitting with everything but our voices.

Well our physical voices because right now everything else seems to speak for us. It's amazing really. Augustus is the one who finally breaks the silence. "We should probably go convince our parents about Amsterdam" he says and I laugh. "I kind of forgot about them" I say as we get off of his car.

We drive home having a mindless conversation on how we are supposed to let our parents take us to Amsterdam. Well let us go on a prepaid trip to Amsterdam. Same thing right? We pull into my drive way first because my parents are going to need the most convincing. We get out of the car and Augustus grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

We walk to the door and I just go right in. They are both sitting in the living room. This should be interesting. "Hey" I say and they both turn around. "Hello Augustus" my mother says and gives me the look that says "Do not even think about bringing him to your room". I think Augustus noticed because that's when he finally spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster I apologize deeply for interrupting your recreation time but me and hazel have a proposal for you both" he says.

My dad's eyes get really really big and before he could say anything I added "No I swear to god I'm not pregnant". He relaxed a bit and that's when Augustus being who he is took advantage of the silence. "As you both know Hazel Grace has been re-reading the same book over and over waiting for the day when she could get answers" he says then takes a dramatic pause. "Well now she can" he says no more and hands them paper that holds the email.

My dad reads it and then my mom does. They both look at each other and smile. "If you're going we are going to set some boundaries and-" she doesn't finish her sentence because I crush her in a hug. I start crying tears of joy and I keep repeating "Thank you thank you thank you thank you".

She finally pats my back signaling me to let go. I let go and Augustus talks once more. "I hate to ruin the moment but we must be on our way to go convince my parents to let us go and if we don't leave soon Hazel Grace won't be back by curfew". "Alright go on you two" my mom says.

I hug both of my parents and walk to the door with Augustus. He grabs my hand and opens the door. We walk to the car and he gets in the driver's seat. We sit through the car ride in silence. My mind is bursting in a supernova of happiness. Its distracting me so much I don't notice that Augustus just passed his house. We are now heading in the direction of the town cemetery.


End file.
